Conventionally, technology that evaluates performance between client servers has been disclosed. For example, when system transition is performed, technology has been demanded that performs pre-verification testing to quickly and accurately verify a verification server. As pre-verification testing technology, communication between operative client servers is reproduced between verification client servers. Therefore, after capturing communication between operative client servers and converting captured data to become communication between verification client servers, a testing apparatus can reproduce communication by transmitting converted packets by the verification system.
Concerning address conversion of captured data, for example, technology has been disclosed that converts the destination address given to an operative server of verification data, into an address of a pseudo apparatus. Further, among technology that converts multiple private networks, technology has been disclosed that uses a table defining mask conversion subjects and the identifiers of the private networks to convert network addresses to the private networks into given netmask values (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. H11-220487, 2006-119867, and 2000-253008). Testing apparatus that apply such address technology perform pre-verification testing for each conversion of an operative address into an address in an address block used by the verification system.
Nonetheless, with the conventional technologies above, when the address blocks used by the verification system have a small number of addresses, not all of the operative system addresses may be converted, making the execution of pre-verification testing difficult.